weegeepedia_classicfandomcom-20200223-history
Fakegee
Fakegee is known as the Fakegee, "the Different One", or "the Original One". He was born as an ordinary Weegee clone, long long ago. He was just like every other Weegee clone, and at the time, there was no such thing as a "Fakegee". Most people was just a perfect Weegee or Malleo clone. In fact, almost nobody could tell each other apart. That all changed when Fakegee was doing his day job, being a house painter. Fakegee was a very clumsy Weegee clone. One day, he fell from his ladder while painting Weegee clone #7638's house so it looked like every other one and fell straight into his paint jar. At the moment, he looked even more colorful than Suteegee. Then slowly, the paint started to evaporate, leaving only brown patches. The paint seeped through Fakegee's DNA, altering his appearence and changing some of his powers. After this, Fakegee was ridiculed, eventually being banned from the United 'Gees Universe for his "impurity". Fakegee fled to Earth, where he accidentally killed anyone he saw, not because he was evil, but because all the puny earthlings thought they were hallucinating at the sight of him. Then, they got the Weegee virus. The paint also altered the Weegee virus, killing his onlookers instead of turning them into Weegee clones. At some point, Fakegee got mad at the way he was treated, and decided to do something about it. So he went to the Trolliverse Isles, where he met another mutated Weegee clone named Kezaneegee They started the "Fake Weegees", the first try at what eventually would become the Fakegee Union. He then artificially constructed his own members, including his brother, Fakeallo. None of them, except Fakeallo, actually looked like modern-day Fakegees, having the Malleo or Weegee build. A good example is Leegee, one of a few known survivors of the original group. Once Fakegee constructed enough members, he returned to the United 'Gees Universe. He then protested about his mistreatment. The "Fake Weegees" and the regular Malleo and Weegee clones then fought a war, now known as the Fakegee Civil War. Despite many losses, the Fake Weegees won, and Fakegee declared that unique Weegee clones would be made alongside regular ones. The Malleo and Weegee clones accepted, and the Fakegees were born. After the War and death After the Fakegee Civil War, Fakegee and Kezaneegee became the head of a new group called the Fakegee Union togther. The Fakegee Union and regular clones together were all goverened by Weegee though. He served as head of the Union for five years. Then, while watching a play at Fakegee's Theather, Fakegee was shot by John Weegee Booth, a Weegee clone who wanted everything to be the same. Fakegee was mourned all over the universe. Probably the only one who didn't mourn was, well, every regular Malleo and Weegee clone, and of course, Parteegee, who at the moment was celebrating his birthday. Soon, the Fakegees started arguing, and the Binary War started when the arguing turned into chaos. Revival Fakegee was revived by an unknown person after the Fakegee Union broke up. He then became the leader of the Fakegee Legion. The Fakegee Legion and the Union of the Outcasts joined together to form the Second Fakegee Union. Trivia *Fakegee's appearence was never noted down, as after the paint incident, he changed form every second, each becoming a Fakegee *He had a biological brother, but it was Malleo clone #5234, indicating that he was originally Weegee clone #5234 *All the original "Fake Weegees" died at one point, except for Leegee, Gweeyee, and Fakealleo. *Leegee never remembered being part of the "Fake Weegees" because he got amnesia during the Fakegee Civil War, resulting in his swirly-eyed appearance Category:Weegees Category:Fakegees Category:Dead Weegees Category:Second Fakegee Union Category:Early Fakegees Category:Pages needing pictures imported here